THAT TYPICAL LOVE STORY
by randomle26
Summary: [AU ROBRAE LONG ONE SHOT] Raven Roth's life changed forever when she met Richard Grayson; they became friends, they fell in love, and blah blah blah.


**AN: This is just from an AU, randomly long one shot I was thinking about…I really don't know what to make of it. I'm sorry if Robin sounds OOC (aka like a sissy).**

**Please ignore any errors and enjoy!**

* * *

"Everybody," proclaimed the teacher the first thing that morning, "Please welcome the newest addition to the class: Richard Grayson."

Raven was the only one who didn't pick her head up to see who this magical new kid was, and decided to hide behind her purple hair while scribbling in her notebook. Based on the gasping around her, _Richard_ was either amazing or disgusting. The teacher then announced, "Please take your seat next to Raven Roth. The girl who thinks I don't see her drawing in homeroom."

Oh great, this kid was probably some dork who had warts for skin or some prep who was too good for anything not designer labels. From one perspective, this could be a good thing: maybe the teacher would stop hounding her for drawing all the time (wasn't Raven's fault their teacher was more boring then paint drying).

"Here's you're seat, Richard," the teacher uttered, "And Raven, _please_ stop doodling. If you're going to doodle, draw something less _gruesome_." Raven rolled her eyes at the paper. After five minutes, she heard a really husky voice ask, "What are you drawing?" Raven glared down, "You can just look." He chuckled, "I would…if I could see it."

Finally giving in (or deciding she needed the exercise for her neck), Raven brought her head up to see a _really_ handsome guy- ebony locks, nice bone structure, obvious muscles that made her wonder if this guy was a 4D Abercrombie model- with…sunglasses over his eyes. She silently ruled out that he was a rebel that was "too cool for school".

He chuckled again, "Yes, even someone this amazing looking can be blind." Raven couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "'Amazing looking' can be called into question." He feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart, "You speak with monotone but I can hear the harshness. Kicking a blind man when he's down."

He plunked his hand in front of her, "Name's Richard. You can call me Dick." She looked at his hand before taking it in her own, "Just call me Raven." He smirked at her, "I think I'll call you Rae. Cute little nickname for you, huh?" She raised her eyebrow, "Well you'll be the only one." She turned her head towards the clock, checking the time till Homeroom was over. He could sense by the tone in her voice, he shouldn't ask about the comment.

"So," he said, drawling, "What are you doodling?" Raven looked back at him, then at her drawing, confessing, "I was drawing Bates from _Psycho_." He raised his eyebrow curiously, "Excuse me?" She surprised him when she didn't ask how he could have even seen the movie. She simply described, "Norman Bates dressed as his mom. That's my drawing right now."

"Can I see your drawing?" She scrunched her nose, "That's really a personal thing if you ask me." Laughing and entirely not bothered by her playfulness, he said, "Just give me your notebook." Raven politely obeyed and handed it to him.

Raven wondered if Dick could tell how she was captivated by the way he was _viewing_ her drawing. He casually brushed his large fingers across the drawing. There would be small moments when he would just smile at something he…felt. The bell rang just as she was going to respond. She stood up and snatched her notebook from his hand, "Thank you very much. If you'll excuse me, I have to return some videotapes."

He laughed, listening to the sound of her shuffling around her seat, and said, "Sorry but I think that's the wrong movie, Rae." She was stomping around rather loudly (making him immediately think of elephants) so he inferred she was wearing boots.

"Wait," he called just before she actually got far from the desks. Turning towards him, she watched him push himself off his seat (with his walking stick). He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Would you mind walking me to my class?" Raven eyed him up and down and sighed, "What class do you have next?"

"AP Physics," he said, a mixture of pride and embarrassment. She rolled her eyes, "Well, hurry up." He had a small smile on his face (something that wouldn't seem to disappear) and said, "Rae, I'm _blind_. It might help if you, I don't know, walk me there. Unless it is amusing for you to watch blind people walk into walls."

Raven trudged over to where he was standing and took his large hand in her small one. He nodded to her and asked, "Do we have the same class?" She shook her head, "Free period. Besides, I took the class already." He chuckled, "So she's smart to?"

"Yep. I don't _just_ sketch people from scarring horror films," she said.

* * *

"So where do you sit at lunch?" he asked, a couple steps away from his classroom. Raven sighed, "I sit by myself." He raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I don't have friends," she answered. He asked again, "Why?"

"Because everyone here doesn't like me," she said. He asked again, "Why?"

"Because I'm _too_ smart for all of you people, why do you keep asking 'why'?"

He shrugged, "I'm just trying to understand why you say you don't have friends." She sighed, "You'll understand later, believe me." He provided her with a small smile, "Well since we're friends, I will believe you."

Before Raven could open her mouth to say something, the teacher called, "Ms. Roth, is there a problem. You're interrupting our lesson." Raven sighed, "No problems, Dr. Palmer. Here's Mr. Grayson for you. You should like him, he has the tendency to keep asking 'why'."

* * *

"You sure you're okay with carrying my stuff, Victor?" Dick asked, "I can carry my own tray, you'll just have to walk me around." It took Victor Stone a few minutes to answer, "No it's fine, dude. And I told you, just call me Vic."

With a small laugh, Dick stopped what he was doing and said, "You're eating my sandwich." Victor also stopped in his tracks, "What?" Dick repeated, "You're eating my meat sandwich. I can smell the salami on your shirt."

Victor let out a heart laugh, "Man, that's pretty impressive." Dick snickered, "Well my other senses are heightened. Kinda the benefit about not being able to see."

"Is the whole eye-thing temporary?" Victor asked. Dick responded, "It's been temporary for two years."

"How'd it happen?" he asked. Dick was hesitant to answer but instead asked, "You ever heard of 'flash blindness'?" Victor shook his head to reply. Dick tapped his stick against his shoe, "Well…let's just say my dad's ex, Vicki Vale, was a damn good reporter…not the best photographer." Victor chuckled, "Sucks, man." Dick shook his head, "You could make me feel better by telling me where Raven Roth sits."

Dick couldn't help but notice the repetitive hesitance in Victor Stone's mere presence. Cocking his head to the right, the blind boy asked, "You okay, Vic?" Victor gulped, "No one really sits with her." Dick chuckled, "She mentioned that. Why?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Victor retorted, "It's kinda a thing her dad did." (1) Dick's eyebrow was going to be permanently raised with this guy. He asked again what her dad did. Victor responded, "Well, first things first, he raped the mom just to have a kid. Needed an heir."

"An heir to what, his throne?" he asked sarcastically. But Victor was all serious, "Definitely not a throne. He…he kinda leads a gang in the slums of Gotham. Trigon's getting old, and he wanted his kid to run it. Everyone's damn afraid she's gonna crack and go to the dark side."

* * *

Raven flipped the page of her book, and paused to take a sip of her homemade herbal tea from her thermos. "Raven!" someone called. A voice she didn't like that she knew. "Dammit," she muttered to herself.

She looked up to see Dick Grayson and Victor Stone standing in front of her. Dick nodded at Victor, "You can just put my food here. I'm going to sit with my friend." Raven put her hand out to stop the African American, "No, he's not."

"Yes he is," said a persistent Dick, "And you're welcome to join us, Victor." The African American shook his head and nodded politely at Raven, "I gotta make sure Gar doesn't replace my sandwich with some tofu crap. See you later, Dick." Raven turned, staring at Dick and watching him reach for his sandwich. Dick could actually feel her stare, "Something you want to ask, Rae?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Rae'," Raven snapped in her monotone, "And second of all, what are you doing _here_?" He shrugged, not sensing the tone, "I'm eating lunch with my friend. Was that not the social protocol? I don't go out that much so…"

Raven was glad he couldn't see her continuous eye rolls, "I'm _not_ your friend." He chuckled, "You keep saying that. But here I am, eating my sandwich, and you haven't pulverized me yet. What does that say?"

"That I pity you," she guessed. Dick put his sandwich down and leaned closer, "Because I'm blind?" Raven scrunched her nose, "No, because you're an idiot."

"You know why I like you, Rae?" he said, "You don't treat me as if I'm a fragile piece of glass." Raven sighed, "You haven't given me a reason to yet. But if I do, will you back the hell off me and go away?"

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with you because of your dad, Rae," he said, causing her to freeze. She clenched her thermos in her hand, "Victor told you." Dick nodded, "And it doesn't bother me."

"And why the hell not?"

He leaned closer and whispered, "Because it's rather idiotic to blame someone for someone else's problems. It's a repetitive storyline that's really overused." She sighed, "Well don't get your hopes up. Gotham's no different from any 'overused storyline'."

"Why do you care so much what they think?" he asked. Raven glared, "I don't care. But by pushing all these idiots away, I don't get hate emails from their parents." Dick listened to the sound of Raven's packing her things. He got up to follow her, but was halted by her voice, "No, I go. You stay. Good doggie."

He stood, calling out for her, "Raven wait." She knew she should've walked faster, otherwise she wouldn't have turned around and watched him fall on the floor (attracting attention to both of them). She sighed: if she didn't help him, she'd be shunned even more and if she helped him, she'd be encouraging his behavior.

Raven groaned, "Please tell me you tripped yourself for the sake of my attention." She gripped his hand and easily pulled him up. He wiped at his pants and said, "Give me a minute to come up with a response that won't make you tell me to 'go away' or 'you're not my friend'."

"So do I have to walk you to your next class?" Raven asked (clearly irritated), "Because I've come to the conclusion that you're not going to leave me alone until you die horribly from the poison of the blue Sharpie I'm about to stab you with."

* * *

Dick really liked Raven's company and found it hard to understand why other people didn't. Unlike other girls, Raven was the only girl to have a conversation with him and never use the phrase "aww" in it. In addition, she spoke in a monotone making it a challenge to always talk to her- he never knew why but that just made the conversation more fun, determining her emotions in her tone.

And despite the fact that Dick always managed to provoke her in some way, Raven enjoyed talking to him as well. He was much more then his looks and he was one of the few people that wouldn't tremble in fear every time she asked a question.

Throughout the year, Raven and Dick's relationship became a pattern of ups and downs. A normal day would start with Raven having to pick Dick up from his big-ass mansion.

Then they would sit next to each other in homeroom transitioning into her constantly leading him around to his classes.

Then at lunch, she would verbally try to get him to sit with Victor and his friends, but he would (in a polite way) tell her to shove it.

Finally at the end of the day- if she hadn't ditched him at the campus- Raven would take him home.

* * *

"Raven!" Dick called as he exited his calculus class. Some of his peers rendered the calling pointless considering he was blind, but the blind guy needed it as a reminder to Raven that she couldn't forget him in the hallway. When he felt a smooth hand grasp his own, he knew Raven was right beside him. Dick chuckled, "That's very sweet of you to hold my hand, Raven."

"I'm not Raven," giggled a new voice, "I think she's running a little late, but _I_ could help you."

Turning his head in confusion, he searched for the unfamiliar voice and asked, "Who are you?" The voice responded, "My name's Terra. I'm in your physics class. I'll be more then willing to help you with a ride."

Dick knew that if he tried to withdraw himself from this girl, he'd probably lose his balance. He sighed, "Um…thanks and all, but would you mind getting me to Raven?" He heard a scoff, and felt someone pulling him towards sunlight- feeling the heat on his face. _Terra_ said, "She's probably busy."

As he was being dragged along the hallway, he caught the familiar smell of lavender. Dick stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head in the opposite direction of Terra. "Dick," called Terra, "I'd be happy to take you home."

Finally able to, he slipped his hand out of her grasp. He took one last sniff and walked further until…he collided with another body. The scent was even closer…right in front of his…

"Hey, Rae. What took you so long?"

Raven looked at Dick, then at a glaring Terra, and back to the blind boy in front of her, "I was in the bathroom. Is Terra taking you home?" Dick shook his head, "I thought you weren't, but you're here now!" The purple-haired girl rolled his eyes…and harshly grabbed his shirt, "C'mon, Stevie Wonder, I have errands to run."

In protest, Dick growled, "Ow! Being violent are we?" Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door for him, "Just had to get away from Terra over there." He raised his eyebrow, stepping inside the car, "Why?" She clenched her jaw, "Girl's a bitch. And the way she was touching you like you were her goddamn property was so-"

"Are you_ jealous_?" he asked, feeling rather smug. Raven snarled, "No. I just felt sad for you. If you'd rather hang with her-"

"No it's okay," he said, interrupting her for the second time, "I'd rather hang with you…you have errands right?" Before Raven could really respond, she heard a beeping. With a growl, she took out her phone. Why now?

"None that involve you. I'm taking you home first," she said. Before turning on the engine, Dick put his hand on her wrist. She turned and saw that his lips were in a straight, serious line. He said, "I'm going with you." Raven glared (then realized he wouldn't see it) and said, "No, you're not. I gotta get you home."

He sighed, "Whoever was on that phone obviously got you worked up. Now either you let me go with you or you have to deal with a blind man chasing after your car. We do that too, you know."

Raven sighed, "You never give me any choice." Dick waved his hands dramatically, "I _just_ gave you one." She turned the engine on and said, "Fine…you never give me a choice where the options are very different."

After a few minutes, a curious Dick asked, "What are we doing, buying groceries?" Raven sighed, "I'm taking care of some things for my dad." Before Raven could get out of the car, Dick grabbed her and pulled her back into her seat. How he did that shocked her slightly.

He asked, "What do you mean by 'things'?" Raven shook her head, "Relax, _Mom._ I'm not dealing or joining their Trigon allegiance. Nothing illegal…I think. Just stay in the car." Before Dick could have another say in the subject, Raven scurried out of the car. She stopped in front of some very shaggy looking men that she remembered too well.

"You bring company?" asked the shorter one. The purple-haired girl shook her head, "Nothing you need to worry about, Gizmo." Another growled at her, "Then why you here?"

"To teach you coherent English, Mammoth," Raven replied sarcastically, "I'm here to remind you that Trigon told you to stop dealing to kids. I saw you guys in the lot."

"Since when did you become his messenger bitch?" asked Gizmo. Raven crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not his messenger, dumbass. I'm just here to remind you because it bothers me. Back off the kids."

Mammoth pushed her shoulder causing her to stumble, "We're not gonna listen to you 'till you give us a damn good reason why we should. You may be his daughter, but you're not equal to him."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but a new voice spoke for her saying, "Is there a problem guys?" They turned around and saw Dick, on his feet and heading to Raven's rescue. Oh boy.

"I told you to stay in the car, dammit," she scolded. Dick just smirked at her, "I wasn't going to let you do this on your own."

Mammoth sized Dick up before walking to him, "You're that blind kid at Gotham high, right?" Dick was unresponsive…that was until Mammoth pushed him harder- he landing on his butt on the concrete. "Answer me," Mammoth demanded. Gizmo snickered, "Don't worry, Mammoth, bastard's nobody." Mammoth chuckled, "Just to make sure…" The bigger thug then punched Dick in his right eye.

Raven paced over to Dick, until Gizmo grabbed her wrist harshly. She glared at the smaller boy, who responded, "You try and give us orders, and that'll be you. Got it?" Raven didn't respond, and Gizmo took that as a "yes".

With a growl, Raven was released, allowing her to run to Dick's side. She held his face and asked, "You okay, Grayson?" Dick nodded, "My eye hurts…you think it'll be okay?"

* * *

"I know you're going to tell me that Alfred could be the one to help you," Raven said as they both walked into his bedroom, "But I got you in that mess, so _I'm_ cleaning you up."

Dick chuckled, "She cleans too. How sexy." She rolled her eyes, "Shut up." He began tracing his hand over the lenses, "You think I'll need new sunglasses?" She shook her head, "Nothing glue can't fix." Raven first pushed Dick on to the bed and then went to the kitchen. She filled a bag with ice and wrapped it in paper towels.

When she got back to his room, she saw that he was hunched on the bed, playing with his walking stick. She moved and sat next to him. Putting her hand underneath his chin, she pushed his head up. Raven hesitated, which he took notice of. "You can take my glasses off," he said, interrupting her train of thought, "I still have eyes."

Raven chuckled and placed her hands over the glasses. Slowly, Raven pulled them off revealing…

…beautiful, baby blue eyes.

Dick noticed her stunned silence and remarked, "My eyes can't be that ugly." She chuckled and softly placed the ice pack over his eye. Running one hand through her hair, she said in an apologetic tone, "Sorry I got you so caught up in all this. I shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," he said, "It's no one's fault." She closed her eyes and asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dick joked, "Kiss it better?" Raven opened her eyes and smirked, "You think I'll kiss the blindness away?" He shook his head, "You could maybe kiss the bruise away."

With a sigh, Raven silently agreed. She leaned in closer to his face…until Dick unknowingly fidgeted on the bed. He brought his knee up from it's place on the mattress (kicking her lightly) and causing her to fall slightly. Her lips were at the corner of his lips instead of on his eye.

Dick noticed this and quickly pulls away. Before Raven could apologize, he leaned in kissing her full on the mouth. In pure shock (and confusion)…Raven lightly rested her hands on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

When Raven pulled away, she asked, "What do you see? I'm sitting right in front of you…what do you see?" Dick let out a long sigh, "Mostly blurs. Like you…you're just a purple, black, and gray blur. Everyone else is a mix of other colors…it's kinda weird." Raven nodded, "Well all those rainbow blurs must be hard to process."

"I wish I could see what you look like," Dick said, completely disregarding her last comment. Raven raised her eyebrow, "Really?" He nodded honestly, "I want to know what the girl I'm kissing looks like. See how beautiful she is. Maybe see if I even have a shot with her."

Raven let out a chuckle, "Believe me…you don't want to see what I look like." He cocked his head to the right, "And why not?" She sighed, "Because…more then likely, you have this image of me in your head. Some sarcastic, monotone girl that probably doesn't wear a lot of makeup or body art or something like that. I don't want to ruin the image you have of me."

He couldn't help but laugh. Dick was quick with his response knowing if he was too slow he'd offend her, "I don't care what you look like Raven. I'm attracted to your personality and your voice. Because that's all I see, when I look at you. And who cares if you're different from what I see in my head."

Raven had to pause to process everything he just said to her. And even after that, she couldn't help but feel playful, "So you're attracted to this raspy monotone voice, huh?"

* * *

**How was this one shot?**

**(1) Yes I was sticking with the 'Trigon is a bad guy' thing.**

**This story was semi-inspired by some of my favorite animes: **_**Say I love You**_** and **_**H2O: Footprints on the Sand**_** (the English names for them)**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
